Love Drunk
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku - No alcoholic drink in the world can drive two people as crazy as love does. (Rated M for precaution)


*  
Never in years the door of her apartment had been opened in such a rush like on that night.

They certainly couldn't wait any longer. The bodies of the two ninjas of the team 7 were trapped in a intern fight where their hands and their feet served only as auxiliaries to the real confront that was happening inside their mouthes. He had her pressed against a wall and his knee was already placed in between her tights. She had her hands on his dark locks and his body had been pulled towards hers leaving no distance between them. Their tongues were involved in a fast and passionate dance that was slightly bathed by the alcohol. Sasuke and Sakura were drunk, but it didn't seem to matter at that moment.

Her hazed eyes and tipsy body started to regain its senses as she felt his hands wandering around her. Her body had been lifted up and her legs- her numb legs- were wrapped around his waist. Her skirt had already gone up and, by the time she realized so, his pants were already down. She could feel his taste and the taste of the sake they had shared some moments before their dance began. She could feel his passion growing inside and how hot was his body when they helped each other getting rid of their shirts. The pinkette could feel everything, specially their so problematic love. She just hoped he could feel it too.

Skin to skin and heart to heart, a pinky lace bra was the only thing in between them. But not for too long. The Uchiha made sure to take it off and expose the silky skin of her breasts. They could be small but they were soft and she loved it when he kissed them and squeezed them as gently as he could. A moan escaped her mouth every time he did so and a victorious and inebriate smirk appeared on his face. If there was one thing he knew on that moment, for sure, was that he was the owner of such intimate sound. A sound that allowed him to go on and to keep doing what he was doing. What he wanted to do.

Their hips were slowly reaching to the right position while she kept kissing him. From the neck to the jaw and finally on the lips where she would find an entrance to be explored. His hair was already a mess by that time and she was surely the one to be blamed for. She did it on purpose. She knew what she was doing and thinking and feeling, unlikely the Uchiha, in her point of view. The idea of Sasuke acting only by impulse was enough to break her heart at such time. Thinking that he probably didn't even know what or with whom he was doing _it_ made her feel dirty inside. As if she was just another girl that would sleep with him and wake up alone in the next morning without a single note. Sakura hated to feel like that at such moment and she hated even more the fact that, even if she knew it all, stopping never crossed her mind. It would all be worth it, she knew it. Having the love of her life for one night would be enough for her even if the tears would doubtlessly come after he was gone. It would certainly be painful and it was also unfair with him. They probably would never be the same anymore after that night and he would see her as an abuser instead of a friend after that. She was going to destroy everything they had for just one night. And she was completely aware of this. She knew all the consequences but none of them were strong enough to push him away or to tell him to stop. Her whole self didn't want him to stop. He didn't want to stop.

It was for one brief moment after he stopped kissing her that his eyes connected to her as if to tell her what was going to happen. Their bodies were perfectly aligned and she had her hands wrapped around his shoulders so she wouldn't fall. Her flushed cheeks became even hotter when, inside of her, she felt his presence. It made her body go up and down in a harmonic rhythm that was still waiting for her to be perfect. When the said moment came, all their memories were destroyed in her heart. He would never look her in the eyes again and the thought of that made a tear stream down her face. It was a nostalgic tear, not a painful one. The tear showed the tragedy itself, yet, she couldn't take that smile from her face no matter what. Everything was happening just as it was destined to. And so, in a goodbye cry, Sakura succumbed completely to him, letting out an ecstatic moan as her neck arched and her head slowly touched the wall behind them. She was in heaven and so was he at each thrust and each time she used her feet to squeeze his butt. They would enjoy their heaven for one night because, as soon as the sun rose, their lives would be dragged to hell.

As the time went by, the Haruno girl could feel him getting anxious as his pace sped up. She did her best to keep up with him but it was almost useless. Her body was no longer obeying her orders. Each time he reached a certain spot, it was like losing another command. And she lost many of them until her emotions couldn't be holden back any longer. Her lips couldn't keep such words locked anymore. She was going to say them, and those were probably the last words she would ever exchange with him.

" Sasuke-kun... I... I love ... You."

A freeing sensation hit her as she felt his body stiffening for a second. Though he didn't stop, she could feel that there was something different with him. He was showing a more gentle side of him and he kept it like that until he reached his own limit. Sasuke slowly started to bring her down by the waist and faintly falling on his chest was the last thing she remembered about that night. His fast heartbeat and his desperate breath were like lullabies to her ears. Sakura was about to faint and her last memory of them together would be that night when he was completely drunk. And what a wonderful night she had just had.

As her emeralds welcomed the sun rays in the next morning, the pinkette found herself laying on her own bed. Her body was still naked and the white covers were sheltering most of it. Her head still spinning a little as she rolled around the bed and wrapped herself around the mattress. Everything was happening as she had predicted. Sasuke wasn't there anymore. She was alone in a beautiful summer morning in Konoha and leaving her apartment didn't seem to be the best answer. He would be outside, eventually, and facing his dark orbs would be impossible. Perhaps she should just leave the team and burry her head on the ground in order to hide forever. But then she remembered she was needed at the Hospital, her master would tell her so. And, going against Tsunade was a terrible idea.

With the blurred memories of the last night still in her head, the pain of her broken heart started to run all over her body. How come she had been so irresponsible? The unbearable atmosphere between them would compromise the whole team and could even get someone killed. It was all her fault for not stopping him. It was all her fault for letting him go. And, during the beginning of that Saturday morning, Sakura Haruno was left alone, heartbroken and ashamed and his scent on her sheets just made everything worse.

" why did you have to leave this scent on my bed, Sasuke...? Is it a punishment or something?"

Taking one deep breath on her sheets, the Haruno girl allowed the scent to fill her nostrils. Perhaps that would be the feeling of sharing a bed with the love of her life. It felt good, really good. But, how come the bed smelled like him if, in her mind, he hadn't really spent the night with her? For what she remembered, the living room had been the stage of their fiction. Maybe he did bring her to bed and left after that. Maybe he had decided to take a nap after that. There were so many possibilities in her head and everything was dark after some point and the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen was just making everything harder for her brain to understand.

" coffee...?"

And so the truth hit her head like a stone. Her eyes widened and her heart started to beat faster in a hopeful pace. The pinkette almost fell from her bed in the process and all she managed to catch from her messed clothes were her panties and a training top. She needed to see what was happening. She needed to see who was there. She needed to know if it was him.

The small corridors of her apartment seemed not to have an end. She was running messily and stumbling against the walls, as her hair fell on her face and she tugged it behind her ear. It couldn't be him. Maybe it was just her mind playing some tricks on her again. Maybe he had prepared coffee before leaving and that was why she could still smell it. It had to be it, she thought. But it wasn't. And, as soon as she entered her kitchen, she knew it. She knew that things wouldn't be that awkward between them.

When her eyes finally entered the kitchen she could not believe in her vision. He was there. He really was there, pouring some hot coffee in a mug, with some toasts on a plate on the table and with the daily newspaper opened. Sasuke was there in a perfect harmony with the environment as if he belonged there. His expression was soft as he focused on his actions. Only after he filled his mug, the Uchiha lifted his head towards her and showed her the softest eyes she had ever seen. Such dark eyes mixed with a simple smile that made her blush instantly. Was he always the beautiful in the mornings?

" Good morning..."

" S-Sasuke-kun... It's you. Is it really you?"

" ... Uh? Last time I checked... Why the shock? You didn't really think I would leave, did you?"

Her silence answered everything and her embarrassed face made his smile warm up. Sasuke was impressed by how silly that girl could be. Honestly, how could he simply leave her after such great night? After such beautiful words?

" Hn." He motioned with his head towards the table as if inviting her to sit. Sakura accepted the invitation and, as she sat, the mug he had in his hands was in front of her. So he really was a gentleman." Why would I? I'm not a jerk, you know..."

" I know, I know... It's just... Last night was... Awkward."

" why?"

" because... We were drunk and I didn't stop you when I had the chance so... I thought... I thought you would think I'm an abuser for taking advantage of you while you were like that." She said, taking a sip of her hot drink.

" an abuser? Oh my god!" He chuckled. " you surely have a wild imagination..."

" but it's true, isn't it? You didn't know what you were doing... You didn't even know that it was me..."

" you think so?"

She nodded, with her heart broken and her tears threatening to fall. The raven haired boy just needed to confirm her words for her coffee to have a salty taste.

" then..." He started, sitting by her side with his own mug of coffee he had found on the shelves. His expression still as calm as ever and, if Sakura dared to think, with a tone of extra confidence in his voice. There was something he wasn't telling her. " what If I told you I wasn't drunk?"

" Uh?... You don't have to lie to make me feel better, it's okay... I know what's gonna happen now... I know you won't ever face me again and that we will end up messing the team and someone will get killed..."

" are you seriously so creative every morning?"

She pouted. There was nothing creative about the truth.

" don't try to make things better, Sasuke-kun... You couldn't even recognize Naruto yesterday..."

" hn. I recognized you, didn't I? I'm telling you, I wasn't drunk. You were. At least until we got to your apartment... Then we were both sobers."

" this is impossible... I saw you drinking with Naruto at the bar."

" I did drink. But not enough to make me dizzy. I'm stronger than just some doses."

Her lips allowed a chuckle to escape and, for the first time since the last night, Sakura was having a good time. She knew it was impossible for what he was saying to be truth. It wasn't like he would choose her or anything. It could only be a joke, but, by the way his eyes were locked on hers with a slight smirk on his lips, the pinkette knew he wasn't lying. Sasuke never did lie to her. He has always been honest, so honest that it seemed to be a joke sometimes. Fortunately, for her, the time for his jokes hadn't arrived. It was still too early for that.

Her mouth went agape and her blush turned Crimson red. So he was aware that they were doing it. So he didn't care if she was drunk or not, making him the abuser. So he heard when she said she loved him. Anger and embarrassment boiled inside of her body as he simply looked at her. At that moment, Sakura didn't know if she should kill him or run away. Perhaps she should do both.

" Sasuke! Then... Then you took advantage of me!"

" what!? No way. You weren't drunk either!"

" but you didn't know about it."

" hn. Touché... Are you gonna report me? Even after everything? Even after... Those words?"

"... You...This is a low trick, Sasuke .. I said those words in a moment of..."

" of pure passion?" His smirk grew.

" I would say madness."

" then it didn't mean anything for you?"

" don't you dare playing this game, Uchiha! Don't twist my mind with your tricks."

" does it mean you regret everything?"

" of course not!" She pouted and blushed. " I-I know the meaning of those words and... It just felt right at that moment..."

" and what about now? Does it feel right? You and me having breakfast only in our underwear?"

At that moment, he approached her and his voice was coming as a whisper. Sasuke really knew how to provoke her and how to take some answers from her. Answers for the questions that had been in his mind for the whole night. She had just given them all to him. She had confirmed her love and that it wasn't simply a physical need. And, at that moment, it was all he needed from her. The answers and, of course, another little thing.

" so, what's your answer?" He came even closer.

" I-I... It does... It does seem right..." She sighed." It seems like the most natural thing to happen after... last night."

" hn. As I imagined... Then I guess you don't mind me staying here?"

"No.."

" and you don't mind me making coffee?"

" Not at all... Thank you for that, by the way..."

"And what about...eating all your tomatoes?"

" what!? I bought them yest-"

Before she could finish, the taste of the said tomatoes was already in her mouth. A long chaste kiss that told her that their day would be a good day and there wouldn't be a bad atmosphere between them during the missions and no one would end up killed because of that. That kiss was the first of many that were to come because he wouldn't leave in the middle of the night. He wouldn't leave her at any moment. And both of them really liked that new way of starting another lovely day in Konoha.

" hn. Good morning..."

" great morning..."

 _ **The End**_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
